


The Stars in your eyes

by yorit1



Series: sterek week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale as Superman, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Derek has a surprise for Stiles and they look at the stars and imagine their life in different settings.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984933
Kudos: 19





	The Stars in your eyes

Derek had a surprise for Stiles. Stiles was working hard on his college degree. They agreed that when he finished his classes, he would come over to Derek’s and stay over the night. Derek hoped that the evening would go as he planned. Many times things become derailed, and tonight he wants it only to be the two of them. Derek can imagine just the two of them in the universe for one night. Stiles looked up at him with his beautiful eyes. Them just surviving on each other and not having to worry about money or anything else. The world is theirs, and they could do with it as they please.   
Derek had some snacks ready for the evening and was organising the backyard. He set a recliner for two and some low lights so that they would be able to see the stars. Stiles has always said he wanted to spend a quiet evening just looking up at the stars. And tonight Derek will make that a reality.   
Derek heard his heartbeat and was excited to see Stiles when he came into the house.   
“Hi sourwolf, I'm here. Although you already know that, you heard my heartbeat from miles away.” Stiles babbled as a greeting.   
Derek brought Stiles to his backyard so he could see how he decked it out for tonight. The low hanging fairy lights. The recliner was looking out to the horizon, and a small table with some snacks and some beverages. Derek even splurged on the fancy wine. Anything for his Stiles and tonight was supposed to be magical.   
“Wow,” stiles said breathlessly.  
Derek leads Stiles to the recliner. He sat first, and Stiles cuddled up next to him, resting his head on his chest as he looked up at the stars.   
Tonight was a clear night, and the stars were visible. They could see them all, and the image was breathtaking.   
“Have you ever imagined us among those stars? Like Derek, imagine if you were Superman flying around and saving people, and I was Lois Lane, an investigative reporter always seeking the truth. We could exist as so many different alternatives among those stars. Or like another one where we were astronauts, and we saw the planets and the stars up so close. I often think what if there were multiple versions across the stars of us.”  
“We would be together in every single one of them. I'm sure of that.” Derek said. “I love me being your superman, I would come whenever you were in danger, but you being you, you would talk your way out of it and find a way to outsmart the bad guy long enough for me to diffuse the situation. We would make an ace team.” Derek said.   
“We would be the best team. We are the best team.” Stiles said as he looked up at the stars. “Beautiful.”  
“It is,” Derek said. He was looking at Stiles taking in the stars.   
Derek loved it when Stiles was happy. He had made it a goal in his life to ensure that Stiles was happy no matter what. Stiles was working hard at school to finish his degree and Derek was supporting him. He had his job that he worked part-time and also the pack that he looked after. Stiles thought was his top priority. It was time to lay in motion the final part of his evening plan.   
Derek opened the bottle of expensive white wine and poured it into two wine glasses. He handed one to Stiles so that he too can enjoy it.   
“Cheers,” Stiles said as he clinked the glass into Derek’s and slowly drank from it.   
Derek lowered his glass and was getting ready.   
“Stiles when I look into these stars I see my future with you. In all the universes that you mentioned in my mind, there is no question that you and I are together. Partners in crime or saving people together. Whatever we are doing, we do it together. I see those infinite opportunities of the stars when I look into your eyes and see your soul. It is as deep as the starry night. You are my present and my future. The universe is bright when I'm with you. Stiles, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I would love it if my universe revolved around you. You are the moon, and I am the stars. Stiles would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me.” Derek asked, and pulled out a silver band with little sparkling diamonds that looked like stars on a clear night like tonight.   
“Yes, Oh MY God, YES. YES. YES.” Stiles said as he jumped up excitedly sitting up and looking at Derek’s eyes.   
Derek slid the ring on his finger, and stiles laughed at how it fits perfectly on his finger.   
“So how do you see our a million other lives across the stars?” Stiles asked.   
“Well, we are married in all of them. Even if it is not legal there, I will still be bound to you forever. In one of them, we are astronauts, and we are the first gay married couple in space among the stars. You are a scientist trying to discover other life, and I am a former soldier there for the physical aspects. We make a great team, and we discover other life.”  
“I love that. I would be a killer scientist.” Stiles said.   
“You mentioned If I was Superman. In that world, you would be what kept me human. You are so human and real. You would always remind me what I'm fighting for and why I should fight another day. You are never afraid in the fess of danger and always have something witty to say to any of the bad guys. Being with me, you attract even more dangerous, but you quickly learn how to defend yourself. You also know that no matter what I will always come and save you, even though you remind me often that you can do it yourself. I know you can, but I love being there for you. If I have all those powers, I would never not save you. YOu are it for me in the entire universe. Where ever we are, I will always find you.” Derek said.   
“I love these versions of us. I would make an excellent Lois Lane. I already know how to solve puzzles.”Stiles said.   
Derek looked into Stiles’s eyes and kissed him. The kiss deepened, and they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms. It was their home. The infinite night sky looked on above as they enjoyed each other’s company, just kissing softly.


End file.
